1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres and more particularly pertains to a new system for repairing a brassiere to replace broken or missing brassiere buckles and attachment rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The repair of brassiere is known in the prior art. One example of systems developed for the repair of brassieres is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,618, entitled xe2x80x9cDETACHABLE BRASSIERE STRAP BUCKLE AND ATTACHMENT RINGxe2x80x9d. The system disclosed in my prior patent employed a detachable strap buckle and an attachment ring for repairing a brassiere. While this system is highly effective for repairing brassieres, improvements in the system have been developed for increasing ease of installing the components on the brassiere.
The present invention provides a new system for repairing a brassiere construction wherein the same can be utilized for replacing broken or missing brassiere buckles and attachment rings.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a connector member for removably coupling the shoulder strap to the front portion of the brassiere. The connector member defines an interior for removably receiving a portion of the shoulder strap and a portion of the front portion. The connector member includes a base portion having a base side adjacent the interior of the connector member, and a pair of arm portions extending from the base section such that the interior of the connector member is defined by the base portion and the pair of arm portions. The connector member also includes a pair of constrictor portions, each of the constrictor portions being mounted on one of the arm portions. The constrictor portions extend generally toward each other. Each of the constrictor portions has opposite ends, with one of the ends of each of the constrictor portions forming a constricted gap therebetween.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the brassieres mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new system for repairing a brassiere which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art brassieres, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such system for repairing a brassiere economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere for replacing broken or missing brassiere buckles and attachment rings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere which includes a connector member for removably coupling the shoulder strap to the front portion of the brassiere. The connector member defines an interior for removably receiving a portion of the shoulder strap and a portion of the front portion. The connector member includes a base portion having a base side adjacent the interior of the connector member, and a pair of arm portions extending from the base section such that the interior of the connector member is defined by the base portion and the pair of arm portions. The connector member also includes a pair of constrictor portions, each of the constrictor portions being mounted on one of the arm portions. The constrictor portions extend generally toward each other. Each of the constrictor portions has opposite ends, with one of the ends of each of the constrictor portions forming a constricted gap therebetween.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new system for repairing a brassiere that allows a convenient means for repairing broken adjustment buckles and attachment rings on a brassiere.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.